


Heartless

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 00:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto finds a new status ailment.





	Heartless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts, or any of their contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The world’s become a strange and terrifying place, particularly at night, when the daemons roam and the wildlife becomes deadly. Ignis doesn’t like them splitting up, but he begrudgingly allows it when Gladiolus promises to tail their prince. Prompto shouldn’t be on his own either, but splitting up means greater odds of a successful hunt, and Ignis needs to stay at camp—_someone_ has to put together a meal with what little supplies they have. He does his best, though he hopes they bring more back. He’s just finished setting up his mobile equipment when the trees rustle behind him.

Ignis turns, tense and ready, but it’s only Prompto. He comes running up the little hill to their haven, a wild fear in his eyes. He’s clutching a dark figure to his chest that Ignis first mistakes for a shadow. Then he sees the two glowing yellow orbs in its bulbous head. It has two bent antennas, two claw-like hands clutching to Prompto’s arm, and two pointed feet kicking aimlessly below that. Bewildered, Ignis doesn’t draw his weapon just yet.

Prompto rushes right up to him. Pausing just to pant for air, Prompto then splutters, “Iggy, I need an elixir, now!”

Ignis blinks. Prompto looks to be in perfect health, though holding a monster in his arms does suggest some form of brain damage. When Ignis doesn’t immediately leap to action, Prompto rushes, “It’s Noct, he’s been turned into some kinda daemon! See! We have to cure him!” He thrusts the creature in his arms outwards, and it squirms there, but doesn’t do anything menacing. Ignis just _stares_ at Prompto, understandably unable to believe such absurdity. Prompto whines, “Really, it’s Noctis, I swear! I know it doesn’t look like him, but I can _feel_ it!”

If it were a less valuable item, Ignis might oblige, simply to calm Prompto down. As it is, he’s loath to waste an elixir on a demon. He starts, “Prompto, look...”

Gladiolus bursts in out of nowhere. He runs faster than Prompto, but he’s less out of breath when he gasps, “Noct got away from me—and now I can’t find him anywhere! We need to put out a search!”

Prompto insists, “I’ve _got_ Noct, he just looks funny!” He holds the wriggling shadow up to Gladiolus, who instantly summons his sword. That has the creature freaking out, and Prompto protectively snatches it back against his chest. 

There’s no way that _thing_ is Noctis. But if they’re going to find their prince, they’re going to need clear heads, and the fastest way to get Prompto on board is disprove his theory. So Ignis begrudgingly produces an elixir and pours it onto the miniature monster. 

It bleeds black. The darkness leaks through Prompto’s arms and down onto the rocky ground below them, billowing up. Ignis steps back in alarm, while Gladiolus moves into a fighting position. But a moment later, Noctis is rising from the smoke, swaying unsteadily on his feet.

He looks at his hands, turns them over, and lets out a clear breath of relief. He turns to Ignis to say, “Thank you.”

“Hey,” Prompto mutters, “_I’m_ the one that recognized you!”

Noctis turns back to pull Prompto into a tight hug that definitely appeases him. He blushes and smiles, warmly returning the hug. 

Gladiolus mutters after a moment, “What. The _fuck_.”

“Indeed,” Ignis agrees. “We’re sticking together from now on. Now... did anyone get food?”


End file.
